Valentine Showdown
by TomiSama04
Summary: [Oneshot] Jack and Rai must showdown on Valentines Day. [Smut, lemon][JackxRai][Slash]


Valentines Day Showdown  
Tomi Sama

Pairing: JackxRai  
Warnings: Slash. NC-17. Explicit goodness. My first smut-ish ever.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Jack would have more airtime and Rai would talk more. I lorve his accent.  
Request: Pleeeease Review.

Author's Note: Okay. This is my first attempt at smut. So don't pick on it. XP

---

It was cruel irony! Jack had always been overly dramatic and everything, but this just wasn't fair, and he could tell the look in his opponent's eyes said that he, too, found the irony in it.

Why was this day the day a new Wu was activated? Why did Jack have to go against Rai? Of all of the Xiaolins, why did Rai have to be the one who got there first?

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, Jack." Rai said carefully with a light smile on his face. Jack always cherished Rai's little smiles. Figuring it was because of their alignment, the young couple never told the three Xiaolin warriors or the three Heylin magicians that the two had been dating for nearly six months. Their relationship consisted of late night trysts to Rio or America to a fancy dinner or a wild dance party. Or sometimes just to a Hilton or Clarion if they wanted to skip the romance part.

"Yeah, Rai? So what's your challenge?"

"My mantis flip coin for your ring of the nine dragons…" Both the Xiaolins and Heylins sighed. Whenever Rai and Jack went against each other, they wagered the dumb Wu, "In a game of Uncle."

Jack grinned. He had a feeling he'd like this showdown. "You're on."

At the words, cliffs rose in their normal overdramatic way with Rai and Jack holding the new Shen Gong Wu in the middle. Rai was changed into his red monk robe, as with the other Xiaolins, and the Heylins sat bored, arms crossed, with no confidence in Jack.

However, as the earth formed, it turned to a cave. To both sides was an array of torture devices, from knives to feathers to water. There was rope and leather scattered everywhere, and Jack had a feeling he knew what Rai was planning.

It was Rai who always said they couldn't let anyone know. And it was appropriate that this Showdown, on this day, was the final way that Rai would tell his friends.

"I do not understand." Omi said to the two monks on either side of him. "What does this have to do with a game of Uncle?"

"Oh, Rai…" Kimiko gasped, paling.

"Oh, no." Chase said, rolling his eyes. "The monk must finally be admitting it."

"Admitting what?" Wuya asked.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" Rai and Jack cried together, and in an instant, they both dropped the new Shen Gong Wu, and ran away from each other, to each of their table of torture items. When Jack turned around with an arm full of items, he saw Rai standing empty handed three feet away.

"What's the deal?" Jack asked.

"I can make you cry Uncle without anything on that table."

"Oh yeah?" Jack smirked, dropping his knives and ropes on the floor. "Then I won't use anything either." As if to be more dramatic, he took the ring of Nine Dragons out of his pocket, tossing that with the worthless junk on the ground. Rai smirked back, dropping the Mantis Flip Coin.

"Would you just go, already, Rai!" Clay yelled. "You're slower than a cow with rope around her legs."

"Get in there, Jack! Attack him!" Wuya yelled, leaning over her boundary a little, to yell at her ally.

Rai held out his hand, grinning mischievously. Jack remembered their first kiss started something like this. It was after a Showdown and Jack had the wind knocked out of him. Omi, Clay and Kimiko ran off with Dojo and Rai held down his hand to help Jack up. Jack remembered the same grin as he accepted his hand. He was pulled up into a hug, and kissed.

It was short, but it had started a six month tryst.

So when Jack put his hand in the other's he already knew what would happen. With one solid jerk Jack was against Rai's chest. Rai was quick to put his free hand Jack's cheek and guide him in. In a few seconds Rai had started kissing Jack.

"Oh! A most clever idea, Raimundo!" Omi called. "Freak him in!"

"Freak him out, Omi." Clay said, crossing his arms, seeming proud of Rai, too.

"Uh… guys…" Kimiko nudged her friends. "I don't think he's trying to freak him anywhere except…"

Jack's hands went to Rai's hips and pulled. In an awkward dance, the two boys in the Showdown were stumbling toward a wall. Jack hit hard, and broke the kiss to gasp. Rai took advantage of the opportunity and bit on Jack's bottom lip.

"This is not…" Wuya fell to the floor, watching. "This can't be happening! Jack can't be…"

Chase smirked. "You thought Jack was loyal to you because he thought you were pretty? That may be why he's loyal to _me_, but if you didn't notice something between them, you're blind."

"Meow." Katnappe agreed. "I always knew he was a fruit. But I thought he was with you, Chase."

Chase snorted, like he wouldn't even _touch_ that.

The hand on Jack's face was quick to remove his goggles, the first piece of clothing that was always moved and Jack suddenly wondered how far Rai was willing to show. They were flirting with fate now, and Jack would gladly fuck the pants off of fate… but Rai would rather romance it.

He heard the soft thump of his goggles dropping, and felt hands on his hands. It was a game Jack preferred to play, that Rai didn't, yet here was Rai dominating. Rai forced Jack's hands over his head and with the heal of his palms; he dug his hands into Jack's wrists.

"Ah!" Jack gasped, his hips instantly leaving the wall to push against Rai's.

A sudden snap got Jack to break the kiss and look up. His eyes grew and suddenly he scowled at Rai. "You dirty cheater!" He pulled on his arms as Rai stepped back, but it didn't matter. Jack was shackled in, arms over his head and he couldn't help but feel like a sacrifice.

Rai reached forward, unbuttoning the coat Jack always wore with a cocky grin on his face. "I thought you liked being tied up."

"You still cheat." Jack pouted, resting his head back and turning it to the side a little, closing his eyes softly. "I never shackle you up."

"What would you do if you did?" Rai asked playfully, realizing there was no way he could get the coat off with Jack's arms above his head like that. So Rai bent over, picking up a stray knife and cutting the coat from his lover's frail form. "_'What do I do now, Rai?'_ or _'Okay, my turn. Tie me up, Rai.'_"

"Rai! Don't cut my coat!"

"You've got twenty of them. I've seen them in your closet."

Jack pouted again, until he felt Rai's hand (and the knife) on his chest. When he opened his eyes, Rai was looking at him with a grin. "So do you think a strip tease or some chest torture would make you say uncle first?"

Rai saw Jack fight against the shackles and pout again. He wasn't going to give anything away. Oh well. Rai dropped the knife and stepped back. Jack closed his eyes, but Rai didn't seem to care. He knew the silk on silk sound that was made whenever he took his robe off was one of Jack's favorite sounds, (Jack wouldn't sleep in a bed that didn't have silk on it) and after Rai undid the tie that held his shirt closed, Jack was looking again.

With his weight shifting to one side, Rai pulled open his robe, and Jack blushed like he'd never seen Rai without a shirt on before. In another second, Rai flipped the silk off of his shoulders and let it slide down his back.

Jack gave a little whine and moved his hips forward. Jack, being the genius he was, was constantly thinking and talking, however, he never was able to verbally give Rai any help as to what he wanted. Luckily, Jack's body abandoned him when it was incredibly turned on.

So with two articles of clothing abandoned on the floor, Rai put one hand behind Jack's head, pulling him in. Jack's elbows were out and his shoulders were being tortured by trying to push into Rai's kiss. Rai kept his distance so Jack had to fight for it.

"Tease." Jack whispered, going cross-eyed for a second to look at Rai's lips.

Rai let go and Jack pulled again. "You're going to call me names? See if I ever let you out of those shackles."

"Please Rai…" Jack begged, pulling again. "_Please_."

"It's not the word I wanted." Rai said, "But it will do."

Jack closed his eyes, expecting to feel Rai's lips on his. However, those lips found their way to Jack's neck and bit.

"Ah!" Jack called out again, lifting his head up and tilting it. He opened his mouth, showing that it both hurt and was pleasureful. Rai continued his assault on Jack's neck for a few moments, before he got bored and bit his way lower.

"Rai…" Jack moaned, pushing his hips against Rai's again, causing the shorter to shutter as well.

Taking a beat to look up at Jack and wet his lips, Rai then closed his eyes and pushed his hands against Jack's hips, to keep them still while his wet mouth found it's way to Jack's nipple. The Xiaolins and Heylins watching (and now stunned into silence) could see the sucking, licking combo that Rai was using on Jack. And they could hear it working, when Jack turned his head the other way, and moaned Rai's name again.

Rai could feel Jack anxiously tapping his foot, jiggling his leg. And Rai also knew that that meant that Jack was incredibly turned on. It was like a nervous habit gone horny.

Rai moved his head back, opening his eyes slightly to see the puffy nipple and he summoned his element as he blew soft, cold air over it. Jack whimpered and started swearing at him, which proved to Rai his plan was working.

Rai stood, leaving Jack groaning and pulling against his chains. Honestly, Rai loved Jack like this. Whimpering and in his control. And that was why Rai pushed his lips against Jack's again, making it painfully obvious to the onlookers than his tongue was pushing against Jack's.

Jack let his arms go straight, dropping his body a few inches. Although it didn't seem like much, it was a rough rub against Rai, and the younger groaned from the contact.

Jack moaned into the kiss, and this time, Rai gave him an answering call as he brought his hands down to Jack's pants and started to undo them. He heard the shouts from both the Heylins and Xiaolins forbidding him to go farther, but within seconds his hand was past the boundary of Jack's pants line, and Jack gasped out loud.

"Raimundo!" Rai wasn't thinking anymore. After Jack's little grind, his soul thought was getting more moans from the elder boy. So when he heard his name he opened his eyes and turned toward the sound. It was Omi. Rai was sure his eyes were coated with lust, and his friends must think this the most vulgar Showdown in the history of showdowns. "Raimundo! Just give up. Let Jack win and we'll go home."

Raimundo gave a yank and Jack cried out, pulling painfully against his chains, trying to rub himself against Rai's hand. "Again!"

"Stop, Rai!"

"Harder!"

"Rai!"

"_Rai!"_

Rai turned back when Jack moaned his name and dropped to his knees, pulling his hand from Jack's pants. Hearing everyone (but Chase, who seemed indifferent to the whole affair) yelling at him to stop, Rai looked up at Jack. Jack's red eyes were coated with lust, more than Rai's could have been. He had a drunken blush over his nose and his bottom lip was bleeding from the combination of Rai biting it earlier, and Jack biting it to keep from screaming.

Jack's eyes were begging him to go on, while everyone else begged him to stop.

Rai's loyalties were too those eyes.

In one movement, Rai wrapped his fingers around Jack's belt loops and pulled his pants and boxers down. And like before, the watchers were stunned into silence. Jack shuddered with being introduced to the cold, and Rai put his hands on his hips, preventing him from bucking, before wrapping his mouth around Jack.

"Ah!" Jack yelled out again, pulling his hands, trying to put them on his lover's head. However, he was stuck, and Rai sat idol for a second, teasing Jack, and letting him get use to the warmth again. As Rai started moving his head back and forth, he could already taste Jack on his tongue, and without commanding his body to do so, his tongue licked it up. Jack shuddered again, tried to buck and moan.

Rai's short nails dug into Jack's hips as he took more of the redhead in his mouth, using his arms to push him back and some magnetic force he couldn't quite figure out pull him in again. Jack was groaning, being held up only by his wrists now, as Rai could feel the bent knees had given out… although he couldn't remember _when_ they had.

"Rai!"

Jack bucked again, and Rai broke the seal his lips had around Jack and breathed in his mouth. Warm air from his element rushed over Jack and he whimpered, trying to buck again.

"Let go of my hips!" Jack moaned.

Rai didn't obey, and instead he only took Jack's head in his mouth, teasing the redhead with his tongue. Slowly he let his tongue dance. In some unknown rhythm to both of them, Jack was trying to buck in time.

"Rai… Just… A little more… Nyh."

With the last moan Rai held Jack more strongly and moved his mouth from the other and stood up. With standing up, a freezing gust of air came from behind the brunet, making his pants and hair whip toward Jack. Jack's whole body went hard from the cold, erupted in goose bumps.

This was the worse torture he'd ever felt.

"Rai!"

Rai smirked and brushed his brunet hair from his forehead, wondering when the sweat had gotten there. He picked up his robe and started to put it on.

"Rai! Finish!" Jack eye's shot open giving the most pathetic look Rai'd ever seen. Rai knew Jack's ability to form sentences was gone by the two words. But Rai as going to win the showdown, and both boys knew it when Rai started to tie up the front of his robe again.

"If I say it will you finish?" Jack begged.

"Yes."

"Uncle!" Jack cried. "Uncle, Uncle, Uncle!"

The Xiaolins cheered as the ground returned to normal and Jack became unchained.

However, when the smoke cleared and the Xiaolins ran to congratulate Rai, they saw Jack leaning back on one hand, now sitting, with Rai hovering over him as if they'd never stopped. Jack's other hand was in Rai's hair, pushing him closer now that he couldn't buck and his head was thrown back.

And with one final yell of the brunet's name, Jack was on his back, panting and Rai sat up, running his fingers over Jack's sweat-slicked chest. After a few seconds Jack opened his eyes, free of the lust that was covering them before and stuck out his tongue.

"Ew. You swallowed it, didn't you?"

Rai opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, showing nothing was there.

"That's so sick."

Rai laughed and handed Jack an uncut-up coat. Jack took it and sat up. However, as soon as he sat up, he was being pushed back down, with Rai on his chest, straddling him as he leaned over and kissed Jack. Jack put his hand on the back of Rai's head, keeping him close in their kiss.

When Rai broke it, he blew the familiar cold air in Jack's ear and Jack groaned.

"I hate that taste."

"Well that's you."

"You taste better." Jack commented.

Rai laughed, sending another wave of warm air over Jack. Jack smiled, loving the sound and air that followed Rai around.

However, Rai stood and stretched, looking at his friends. They each had one of the Wu they'd just won in their arms and they were looking confused at him. Rai licked his lips, thinking he might still have something on his mouth and seemed completely oblivious to the fact that it was the act of what he'd done that made them look at him like that.

"Let's go." Omi said, his voice shaking. "Master Fung will wonder where we've been."

The other two nodded and were quick to run off.

Rai smirked and held his hand down to Jack. Jack took it and Rai pulled him up, giving him one last kiss.

"I'll beat you in the next showdown." Jack said, grinning. "I can't always be the one tied up."

Rai smirked and handed Jack back his goggles. Jack took them and put them on his head while grinning stupidly at Rai, like it was the day Rai had asked Jack out or something.

"Let's go, Spicer." Wuya demanded as she led the Heylins off.

Jack nodded and smiled at Rai. "Good-bye."

He turned to run, but Rai's hand on his wrist kept him back. When he looked back, the Brazilian had a rose in his mouth. Jack rolled his eyes.

"You're such a hopeless romantic."

Rai removed the rose and held it out for Jack. Jack accepted it.

"Happy Valentines Day, Jackie."

"Happy Valentines Day." Jack said back.

The couple kissed one last time before running of to their appropriate teams. While flying away, their teams decided that the two were forbidden from ever going against each other in a showdown again, especially on a lovers' holiday, although they all secretly wondered if they'd ever get another show.


End file.
